


Wolfstar Drabbles

by maddy_does (favefangirl)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/maddy_does
Summary: Based on the monthly drabble prompt by@wolfstarwritingchallenges(tumblr).
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge





	1. January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:  
> Shadows

Remus sucked in a breath of crisp, cool night air. He leant against the castle wall, closed his eyes and tilted his head to the sky. The breeze washed gently over him, catching his hair. There was that same smell in the air - like coldness, or the best seven years of his life. Some things didn’t change.

Like the eyes - the same pair of eyes that looked at him, fierce and full of mirth. The same face, too. Unruly dark hair and an slightly off centre nose. The smile like a blade between his ribs, hitting a bullseye in his lungs. It caught him off guard every time.

It was hard, being here, the last one left. Snape followed him everywhere, loitering around corners if not tracking his movements through the Great Hall with those beady eyes. Dumbeldore said to trust him, and he was trying, but old habits die hard. 

Remus looked out at the Whomping Willow, saw how it sagged under its own weight. He smiled, all self-deprecation, and thought about how he felt the same most days. He didn’t know what had happened to the poor thing - it was never so sad looking when he was a kid. Or, maybe he just wasn’t so sad then.

The eyes and the smile were one thing, but reminders of James and Lily were everywhere. The places where they played their pranks, or where he and Lily would sit and study. Peter, too, seemed to be staring back at him in the face of every young boy who was merely tripping their way through lessons, and making friends, just hoping not to fall flat on their faces. Sometimes he thought he could feel his presence, but then this castle had always been oversaturated with ghosts.

He tried not to think of Sirius at all if he could help it. The memories were just too painful. The heartbreak was still just this side of too raw. It’d been twelve years, at least; he needed to let the hurt go. But the thought of letting it fade - the memories and the joy and the time before Remus lost everything he had ever loved - was almost worse than the dwelling. 

Leaves crunched beside him, and his eyes snapped open, head shooting round. He couldn’t make anything out in the shadows as he squinted in the direction of the noise, so he pushed himself off the wall and carefully began walking towards it. He was cautious as he approached. He thought he might just see a shape-

Someone swore from behind him, and when he turned around it was the Weasley twins. They were both made of trouble. Remus had a soft spot for the pair of them. Still, he was a professor, and they were out past curfew. As he went to walk them back into the castle, he threw a final glance over his shoulder but saw nothing. He was sure it was just a figment of his imagination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me posting a day late, lol... maybe next month :)


	2. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:  
> Did you enjoy yourself last night?

“Did you enjoy yourself last night?”

James asks the question as soon as Sirius gets home. Sirius’ reply is a mostly unintelligible grumble as he stumbles towards the kettle to make a tea. Tea is what he needs right now, and then his toothbrush to get the stale taste of last night’s kebab out of his mouth, and then bed. Ideally, it would still be the bed he just climbed out of, but this is the real world, and in the real world he gets kicked out at 7 am because his date from the night before has an early lecture. 

Peter emerges from his bedroom and grins when he sees Sirius. “Dirty stop-out,” he teases with a shake of his head. Sirius responds with a very specific finger without turning away from the kettle. “That’s the fourth date with the same guy. Do we ever get a name?”

“No,” Sirius mumbles as he drops a tea bag into a clean-enough cup and adds four spoonsful of sugar. 

Sirius isn’t  _ renowned  _ for his long-lasting, committed relationships. On the contrary, he’s a do-em-and-ditch-em kind of guy, at least according to James and Peter. But this is different. Remus is different. He finds that he could sit for hours and listen to Remus talk about everything and nothing and never get bored. Remus is funny. It’s a dry kind of humour that was a lot to get used to at first, but he’s growing to love it. Remus is gentle, is the surprising thing. He’s soft spoken and cares for animals and volunteers with children in his free time. (Not that Sirius doesn’t equally enjoy when Remus is distinctively  _ not  _ gentle. He ghosts his fingertips over his collar bone where he knows there are bruises. Sirius wants them to last forever.) But he’s  _ good _ , and after all the bad in Sirius’ life, he likes the good.

“Mate, careful,” Peter teases as he crosses the kitchen to the bathroom. “Next thing you know you’ll be in love!”

It’s far too early to be thinking about the ‘l’ word. Four dates is something, but it’s not wedding vows. Still, as he’d watched Remus wrestle into his jeans that morning, every bit the antithesis of grace, there was certainly something stirring in his chest. Something like affection, like care, like a floaty kind of feeling he’d never felt before. He wouldn’t mind waking up next to Remus more often, just to have his bleary eyes be the first thing he sees. But he’s taking this one step at a time because it’s finally something worth the effort to not screw up. The kettle boils and he pours the water into the mug. He turns around to grab the milk from the fridge and sees a pointed look on James’ face. He chooses to ignore it because it’s early, and he's tired, but he knows deep down it’s something worth thinking about.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna leave a comment or a kudos they're much appreciated! especially let me know if there's something you think i forgot to tag!
> 
> i'm taking prompts! if you're interested please drop the prompt in the comments below. if you do send a prompt be prepared for me to take fifty years to fill it because school is so hard (or, i guess, uni now, lol), but i promise i'll try! come say hi on tumblr: [@maddy-does](https://maddy-does.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading, have a wonderful existence.


End file.
